Quirky
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Russle uploads more Yaoi in the Higurashi/Umineko section and Satoshi loses a punishment game.. Oh! I just gave myself another idea! XD


**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, I'm going to be moving the ARMO chapters along with the alphabet, so after this, you have to wait one more story before I can get the next ARMO chapter up.**

Satoshi whined quietly as he stared up at the score bored for the after school games. Mion laughed out. "Looks like Satoshi's dressing up today," she said, placing her hands behind her head and grinning.

Rena looked totally steamed, struggling not to tackle him. "Come on, Satoshi-kun. Let's go to the bathroom," Rena said.

Keichi grinned. "Looks like I'm not dressing up today," he snickered.

Satoko patted her older brother's back. "There there, Nii-nii… It won't be anything too humiliating," she said. "I hope…" she added quietly.

He nodded slowly, staying silent. Rika giggled slightly, handing Rena the outfit they were dressing Satoshi in as they left. Nobody really got a glimpse of it but Rika and Rena. "Poor Satoshi," Keichi murmured, though was grateful for not having to dress up.

From the hallway, there was a loud screech of joy, from Rena none the less. Mion blinked. "Satoshi must look really cute it Rena's balling out like that…" Mion said, grinning slightly.

Keichi snickered slightly. Satoko blinked slowly, feeling slightly concerned for her brother. Satoshi ran in wearing a very short white dress that was rimmed at the bottom with black. His hair was pulled back with a small barrette, and the dress was sleeveless, practically see through.

Keichi felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. Satoshi ran over, hiding behind Mion as Rena raged in with flushed cheeks. "So cute~!" she cried, squirming.

"M-Mi-chan… Save me…" Satoshi whispered quietly, bending slightly to help him hide. The dress pulled up slightly, and Keichi got a glimpse of his underwear. Or, in this case, they were lacey panties.

Satoko also noticed, and her face was beat red. She glanced over at Keichi. "Oi!" she shouted, punching the other.

Keichi burst back into reality from Satoko's punch. "Ack…" he growled slightly at the sudden pain in his cheek.

"Rena, calm down," Mion said. "Ah, Keichi… Get Satoshi away from here. We're gonna try and hold Rena here while you guys get away," Mion said.

He swallowed, then nodded slowly. "Okay… Whatever you say," he said, grabbing Satoshi's hand and jumping out the window.

Satoshi gasped, flushing as he was yanked out the window by Keichi.

Satoshi sighed as they walked up the steps to his house. "Uh, th-thanks for walking me home, Keichi," he said, looking down. "This is humiliating…"

"…I just have to say, I'm so glad I'm not the one who lost today," Keichi said, grinning slightly.

Satoshi sighed. "Gee, thanks…" he murmured.

Keichi laughed quietly. "H-hey, do you want to come in for tea?" Satoshi asked, tilting his head. His cheeks were still flushed a bit.

Keichi swallowed, glancing over at the blond and clenching his fists and the innocent yet erotic pose. "S-s-sure," he stuttered out.

The blond blinked at the stuttering, but didn't acknowledge it out loud and walked in. Keichi followed behind him, staring down at his butt for the longest time. He could feel his pants tighten ever so slightly, making it slightly uncomfortable for him.

His head snapped up as Satoshi turned around. "S-sit down while I make the tea," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Keichi gave a brief nod, walking over to the door way of the kitchen and not moving from there, even though he was supposed to go sit down. He stared at Satoshi, observing every detail from his fragile, soft looking skin to the delicate finger nails and finger tips. Then his firm looking butt that his hands itched to grab at and then down to his legs, which were also perfect.

…Why hadn't he changed out of the clothes yet? They were very distracting!

Keichi, without thinking, walked over, his footsteps almost silent. He stepped up uncomfortably close to the blond, press his hand to the others behind. It really was firm…

Satoshi gasped, whirling around to stare at Keichi with a flushed and confused face that didn't help the growing problem in between the brunette's legs. "K-Keichi… What are you…?" He was cut off only when Keichi pressed their lips everything seemed to freeze. Satoshi stared with wide eyes back at Keichi's closed ones. His hands came up and gripped slightly at Keichi's shirt, though neither was sure if he was pushing or pulling. Keichi didn't really care and decided for himself that Satoshi was pulling, then pushed himself closer to the blond, successfully deepening the kiss.

Keichi rolled his hips towards Satoshi's, and his eyes immediately fell shut as a wave of pleasure burst through him and heat gathered at his cheeks. He instinctively rolled his hips back against the other, moaning quietly into the kiss.

The brunette slowly pulled away. "Sorry about that," he murmured against Satoshi's lips.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Keichi's neck, running his hands through his hair and pulling him back down into a more heated and intense kiss. Keichi didn't complain, closing his eyes and kissing back roughly, rolling his tongue out onto Satoshi's lower lip.

The blond gasped shakily, his mouth falling open as he pressed his groin against Keichi's. Keichi groaned lowly against Satoshi's lips, pushing his tongue in when his classmate's mouth had fallen open. He scraped his tongue up against the roof of Satoshi's mouth.

Keichi felt one of Satoshi's legs wrap loosely around his thighs and smirked some. He ran his hand down from Satoshi's outer thigh and lightly gripped the back of Satoshi's knee, helping it up further to coil around his waist. His other hand busied itself with groping the blonde's crotch some, rubbing slowly and sensually.

Breaking the kiss, Satoshi had tossed his head back and let out a long but quiet moan. "K-Keichi…" he whined out. "N-not in the kitchen… I don't know wh-when S-Satoko will be home…" he murmured, gasping shakily as Keichi pressed his lips to his throat.

Satoshi wrapped both legs around the brunette as he pulled away. He wrapped his arms tightly around the back of Keichi's neck, affectively clinging to him. The brunette laughed quickly, wrapping his arms around Satoshi's waist while walking to his room.

"Uh, m-my room is… ah, that way," he murmured, quietly, pointing to the far end of the hall and trying not to call out as Keichi's lips grazed a soft spot on Satoshi's neck.

Keichi stumbled in, falling. Luckily, the bed was close by, so they fell onto that. Satoshi's grip with his arms loosened, and he pulled back, laying with his hands on the back of Keichi's neck as he looked up at him shyly. He looked off to the side.

Licking his lips, Keichi kissed Satoshi's neck lightly, ghosting his hands up the blonde's dress and pulling it up some as he did. "Your skin is just as soft as I thought it would be," Keichi murmured into Satoshi's ear, licking up the shell.

"Ah~!" Satoshi cried out, arching slightly as Keichi's thumbs grazed passed his nipples.

The brunette chuckled darkly. "You're so sensitive… Especially your nipples…" he whispered to Satoshi while pulling down the dress to show off his small pink buds.

Satoshi panted lightly, his eyes closed softly. "Aah… They're pink. How cute," Keichi snickered while bending over and flicking his tongue out over one.

Satoshi arched to the spongy touch, his eyes going wide while he gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. Keichi moved down, lifting up the dress just a bit to reveal the bulge in Satoshi's lacey panties. He kissed and licked up the cloth covered flesh. Satoshi bucked slightly, letting out a breathy moan.

Keichi held his hips down and continued, kissing the base and using his tongue to tease it through the lace. "Nngh… H-haah… Keichi…" he whimpered, wiggling his hips slightly.

Using his teeth, Keichi pulled down the under wear, then licked up the length quickly. With the excitement from the panties sliding over his throbbing self and the added warmth of Keichi's tongue making a swift movement up, Satoshi came all over the borrowed dress.

Another low, husky laugh. Satoshi flushed and looked away. Keichi's hand lightly drifted over the now limp member of Satoshi. Satoshi tipped his head back, taking in a sharp breath. "K-Keichi…" he gasped out quietly, his eyes fluttering slightly.

Keichi pressed a finger into him. Satoshi moaned quietly, wincing. "H-hurts, Keichi…" he whimpered quietly.

He could feel the brunette's grin. "You say that, but you're hard again, Satoshi-_chan," Keichi purred out._

_Satoshi blushed deeply, whining some as Keichi started swirling the finger. "Hnn~! Un-uncomfortable…"_

"_Hush now," Keichi said, grinning. "You seem to be enjoying it…"_

_He pulled the finger out. Satoshi made a noise of disappointment, which made Keichi's grin widen some. The brunette grabbed Satoshi's hand lightly, bringing it down to cup Keichi's own manhood. Satoshi gasped, blushing and clenching his hand. Keichi groaned. "S-Satoshi… This is what you did to me," he murmured quietly._

_Satoshi's cheeks darkened in a deeper red. Keichi pushed away the hand after a moment, then slowly started removing his own pants. Satoshi blinked at him innocently, eyes wide. "I can't wait anymore," Keichi murmured, pressing the head of his member up against Satoshi's virgin hole._

_Satoshi tensed. "Wh-what are you doing, Keichi?" he asked._

_He was immediately cut off as Keichi slammed into him. The brunette paused a moment once he was fully sheathed. A low groan shook his whole body, and he looked down at Satoshi. The blonde's eyes were wide in shock. He had frozen beneath Keichi. Keichi slowly started rocking his hips experimentally, then bucked into him, moaning lowly. "God, you're so tight," he moaned out._

_Satoshi gasped slightly, arching and tightly wrapping his legs around Keichi's waist as he tried to distinguish pain from pleasure. Keichi thrusted up into the tight warmth that was Satoshi, only drawn further into him when the blond wrapped his legs around him. "Oh shit," he groaned, already feeling close to his climax._

_Keichi desperately slammed into Satoshi, moaning again as his eyes fluttered. Satoshi arched again, letting out a small strangled cry as the pleasure finally kicked in and hit him. Keichi smirked, thrusting into him harder and twisting his hips slightly to cause more friction. Satoshi moaned out loudly. "A-ah~! Keichi-sama!" he screamed in pleasure._

_If they hadn't been doing it like they did on the Discovery Channel, Keichi would have laughed. (A/N: Teehee!) _

_Keichi closed his eyes tightly, bucking into him one last time before he came at the same time with Satoshi. The dress was splattered in even more white liquid as the blond came for a second time. _

_Satoshi panted heavily, and Keichi pulled out of him. "That was great…"_

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

_Satoshi and Keichi walked behind the others. Satoshi was at a slight limp. Satoko kept looking back and glaring at Keichi, knowing he had something to do with her older brother's recent limping. _

_When she turned back, Satoshi stopped and pulled Keichi into a brief kiss. Keichi blinked, staring down at the blond as he pulled away with a slight glare. "Neh~ Keichi… Today after school, we can fool around some more, but I'm on top," Satoshi said darkly, then continued walking._

_Keichi had paled immensely. "Meep…" he murmured, contemplating on whether or not to ditch today._

**_A_**/N: XDDD Lol, Discovery Channel...

Next!  
Anime/Vampire Knight/TougaZero/M/Round And Round

Thank you! Thank you!


End file.
